United Federation of Planets
The United Federation of Planets is a real fictional organization from Star Trek. It was inspired by the United Nations, though it has significant differences from the UN. For one thing, everyone is happy, there is no war, poverty or (21st Century) disease on Earth, things get accomplished, and everyone loves it (something conservatives hate since they would be out of a job). Organization The UFP is a liberal democracy with over 155 member worlds and nearly a thousand colonies as of 2380. The government is lead by a president. The primary defensive force is Starfleet, however it mostly sees itself as an exploration forces which has about 10,000 ships and an unknown number of stations. Membership In order to join, all conservative ideals must be abandoned. This means a unified planetary government and abolition of a caste system. Economy Money does not exist in the 24th Century! Instead they work to better themselves! Member Races *Humans - After a devastating third world war, humans invented warp drive and came into contact with Vulcans. From this they became the most influential race in the galaxy. *Vulcans - Known for their pointy ears and cold logic. They do make excellent scientists. *Tellarites - Hairy, pig-like race that loves a good argument. They make wonderful politicians. *Andorians - Blue-skinned with two antenna that only provide balance. Good soldiers. *Bajorans *Pacificans *Betazoids *Grazerites *Bolians *Coridanites *Caitians *Denobulans *Kriosian *Ktarian *Legaran *Medusan *Benzite *Kazarite *Danteri *Zakdorn *Zaldan *Deltan *Trill *Risian *Rigellian *Denebian *Mizarian *Bynar *Arkenite *Antaren *Pahkwa-thanh *Efrosian *Tiburon *Chandir *Kobliad *S'ti'ach *Elaysian Galactic Relations *'Klingon Empire': The Soviets to the Americans. The Klingons and Federation had nearly a hundred years of tension before a planetary disaster forced the Klingons to seek peace. Hope and change helped as well. *'Romulan Star Empire': Another Soviet-like nemesis (no pun intended) to the Federation. An off-shoot of Vulcan, they are basically Romans in the 24th Century. The broke up in 2380. *'Imperial Romulan State': Donatra's breakaway regime. She stole half the Romulan empire, half the Romulan fleet, and made sure to take the major agricultural worlds. It is on good terms with the Federation. *'Ferengi Alliance': Orange-skinned race that worships capitalism. They even refuse to allow women to wear clothing. *'Cardassian Union': The closest thing Star Trek has to space Nazis. They were at war for a while and then signed a peace treaty which caused a bunch of problems. *'Borg Collective': Ultimate evil. Destroy on sight. They are pretty cool though. In the end, the collective was liberated by the powerful Caeliar *'Dominion': Another ultimate evil. Tried to conquer the Federation, but luckily the Son of God (Sisko) was able to stop them. They used genetically engineered supersoldiers. *'Q': The ultimate headache. *'Tholians': They are a constant pain in the ass. After the Borg Invasion of 2381, they formed the Typhon Pact with the RSE, Gorn, Tzenkethi, Kinshaya, and Breen. *'Kinshaya': Literal space zealots. They are a pain in the ass to the Klingons. Category:Stranger than fiction Category:Fiction Category:Film Category:Star Trek